


Truth or Dare

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: Taehyun crossed his arms, smirking at Soobin. “I dare you to kiss Yeonjun.”The other four members’ mouths went open. “We’re live,” Hueningkai hissed at Taehyun; sure enough, they were on VLIVE doing a spontaneous game of Truth or Dare with MOA.“I didn’t say where,” Taehyun said with a smile.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: First Kiss [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Truth or Dare

_ Truth or Dare  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 964  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Yeonbin/Soojun  
Written: July 12, 2020 - July 17, 2020 _

Taehyun crossed his arms, smirking at Soobin. “I dare you to kiss Yeonjun.”

The other four members’ mouths went open. “We’re live,” Hueningkai hissed at Taehyun; sure enough, they were on VLIVE doing a spontaneous game of Truth or Dare with MOA.

“I didn’t say  _ where,”  _ Taehyun said with a smile.

“Aww, of course I will,” Soobin said, putting an arm around Yeonjun. “After all, it’s for the fans, right?”

“Sure,” Yeonjun said, not entirely thrilled about this idea. “Just make it quick.”

“Okay.” Soobin leaned over, trying to aim right, and kissed Yeonjun on the cheek quickly. “There! Is that good?”

“Perfect.” Taehyun leaned back and crossed his arms. “Your turn.”

But as the game of Truth or Dare continued, Yeonjun couldn’t stop thinking about Soobin’s lips on his cheek. His only distraction was when Hueningkai ran around in a penguin  _ kigurumi  _ singing the milk song. Yeonjun had never seen Soobin - or  _ felt  _ Soobin - be so soft before. It made him feel things that he wasn’t sure he should be feeling. 

So after the maknaes went to bed and Beomgyu was in his room, Yeonjun cornered Soobin in the living room.  “Hey, that wasn’t super awkward, right? I know we don’t like doing that on camera.” 

“Ehh.” The boys are boys, and kisses are gross, but there are sometimes quick forehead kisses that pass between members if they are stressed. They’re usually given to the maknaes, and Soobin had thought he would have been over this. But Soobin had still felt that rush of energy when he had simply pecked Yeonjun on the cheek. It had been three years, but his crush still hadn’t faded. 

“It was okay,” he said, “just -- I don’t know why Tyun had us do it on camera.”

“Probably for the views. Now Twitter’s gonna blow up about how we kissed. They’ll be shipping us.” Yeonjun playfully shoved Soobin in the shoulder. “You know what the coordinoonas are always saying?”

“That we give MOA things to talk about, but don’t go too hard?” Soobin sat up. “Do you think we went too hard?”

“I --” Yeonjun paused. “No. I don’t think so. I just...I don’t know, something about it is bothering me. It won’t get off my mind.”

“Oh?”

Yeonjun leaned over before Soobin could object. He kissed Soobin, quickly, on the cheek, then pulled away. “Yeah, just…”

Their eyes met. Neither one of them could look away. It was finally Soobin who spoke first. “Uh, hyung? Why did you do that?”

Yeonjun didn’t answer. He just couldn’t  _ stop  _ staring at Soobin. He didn’t know how one kiss --  _ two,  _ now? -- could have changed something. And he found himself leaning forward before he could stop himself.

Soobin froze. He had  _ no clue  _ what Yeonjun was doing, except it was the thing he had secretly dreamed of for years. But he leaned forward, and their lips met in the middle, briefly, before Yeonjun pulled away. Big curious eyes looked up at Soobin before Yeonjun cleared his throat, then ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Soobin’s gaze flickered downward, catching the subtle movement. 

It was  _ hot. _

“How many girls have you kissed?” Yeonjun asked.

Soobin had to think. “Five?”   


“And were any like that, what we did just now?”

Soobin gulped and shook his head.

Yeonjun kissed Soobin again, tilting his head upward to meet the younger member’s. He felt a rush of emotion, of  _ hormones,  _ that he hadn’t ever before. He had gotten used to kissing girls and not making a big deal out of it, but this --  _ this  _ was different. Something here seemed right, and for a split second Yeonjun hated that it was one of his brothers until he realized it was one of his  _ brothers  _ and he could trust Soobin. 

So he kissed Soobin harder, and then he felt Soobin trip under his own feet. Soobin grabbed Yeonjun just before he slammed into the nearby wall, and then Yeonjun pressed Soobin against it, pinning him with one knee as he made out with him. Soobin at this point had been fully convinced he was  _ dreaming,  _ but the collision with the wall had hurt, and  _ Yeonjun was kissing him.  _ He moaned, loud enough for the sleeping boys next door to hear, and Yeonjun responded with a small, cute noise and hands in Soobin’s hair, moving his lips against Soobin’s, unwilling to stop.

He nibbled on Soobin’s bottom lip, just a bit, and Soobin opened his mouth wider, giving Yeonjun access. The minute their tongues connected, they both moaned,  _ loud,  _ not a care in the world. Soobin’s arms wrapped around Yeonjun’s waist, and he inhaled sharply when his fingers grazed against Yeonjun’s ass.

“Uh...guys?”

Both Soobin and Yeonjun froze. They pulled apart, looking over to the spare room. Beomgyu’s messy head was sticking out. “I don’t care what you’re doing, but can you keep it down?” And with that, he closed the door, like nothing had ever happened.

Soobin exhaled as Yeonjun let go of him, still watching the door. Beomgyu would probably forget this ever happened, but they couldn’t. Yeonjun didn’t speak for a moment, but when he did, his voice was low. “Still different?”

“Oh -- yes.” Soobin’s voice was more sure now. “Oh, yes.”

“Then should we continue? Of course, we’ve gotta keep it down.” Yeonjun grinned at Soobin. 

“I --” Soobin laughed and pulled Yeonjun onto the couch. “Is this okay?”

“Hey, you want it, I want it, at some point we gotta figure out stuff, but just let me know if you like it.”

“OK.” Soobin quickly kissed Yeonjun on the cheek, then, “Sorry, was that too chaste?”

“Chaste enough for the cameras, that’s for sure,” Yeonjun said as he kissed Soobin properly again. “God, Soobie. What would the fans think if they saw this?”


End file.
